1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to coal stove ashpans and more specifically it relates to an internal ashpan emptying dust reducer and storage unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous coal stove ashpans have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be located underneath the grate systems of coal stoves so that hot coals and hot coal ash will fall into the ashpans which must then be removed therefrom and emptied when full causing the ash dust to cling to everything as the coal ash is being dumped. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.